Hybrid the one or ones that should not exist
by Tsukiyomi Yuji
Summary: Summary Inside... the couple will be announced inside or will they?
1. The beginning or the end?

Yuji: well here is a short story that I came up with and all, I hope you like it!

Miki: Yuji doesn't own us, she only owns her own Original storyline and plot

Yuji: yeah, this story is also in under the same name as my other fanfictions just different account. I just didn't like how it was that I ended posting it here. After all I didn't like the squished together text...

Yoru: without further ado.. and my sisters laziness and emotional breakdowns are over that she presents this story..

* * *

><p>Credit for this story goes to me but not for the characters they belong to their respective owners (Shugo Chara belongs to Peach pit). ^^<p>

_Summary:_

_In a world where Angels, demons and humans are separated in three different worlds, there exists a great taboo. The taboo of a cross-breeding between angels and humans or angels and demons or vice versa is one that has been maintained for centuries. If there are any half-breeds of any race combination are hated and often killed. Though most half-breeds or hybrids as some of them are referred as usually take one side of their genetic make-up, such as a half-demon and half-human mix, in which the hybrid would be dominant in. Taking their human or demon side in order to live once they have been caught or use to hide their existence by living as a human or demon depending on the side they are more dominant in. The same is said for a half-angel and half-human that is an even bigger taboo but the biggest and most forbidden would be of a demon and angel mix._

_Once the existence of a hybrid is known or found out it is either killed or in some cases given a chance to live as one of the two sides that it is born from (demon/human or angel side of their blood). Most of these hybrids of course in these cases have chosen to give up one of the sides they are in order to live (whether they are of human, demon or of angel blood mixture, they choose one to live as) before they get too powerful or out of control. The ones that did not were quickly killed because they did not choose either one of their human or demon side._

_Now any hybrid born would automatically be sentenced to kill before, at the time of their birth or after they were born (if they were able to escape). There are however many hybrids that are born but are unaware of being a half-breed because their symptoms or signs of being one do not show until later in their lives. There are those that protect the half-breed or hybrid throughout their lives because they do not show their symptoms and at times the symptoms never show giving them a normal life. That is until something occurs that leads the hybrids blood to boil and the characteristics to act up. The question now would be can a half-breed keep their secret or will they be killed off? Can they be recruited by getting the protection of Heaven, Hell or the human world? Will the half-breed live or will it die the sentence it was given without consideration?_

Chapter 1:

I am an angel but a very mischievous one, I have never met my father or even remember anything about him yet I have been told what he looked like and what he did. There were so many things I didn't know as I grew up only knowing my mother who was very different from me. She would always say that I looked like my father and that I inherited all my looks and personality from him rather than her. Of course that always made me curious as to who my father might be, but I loved my mother and knew I should be good, even though at times I felt like being evil for an odd reason. It seemed that things were beginning to go well for me until recently.

That is until I woke up in this weird place and I could easily sense that I wasn't in my peaceful tree anymore, or that my friends weren't near either. I wasn't sure what had happened but I knew I had blacked out and woken up in this dark room, but to make matters worse the place seemed moist as I shivered from the cold. That didn't help when I felt cold metal around my wrists and started to feel things around my surroundings. I was on my knees chained and arms hanging above my head. This wasn't a good situation for me to be in especially if I wasn't in heaven anymore and that I could easily tell as I sensed only darkness. Looking around this dark and desolate place I didn't see anyone that is until someone came into view from a light that was lit in this place. The person that came to view was a woman that had a nice body, pink hair that was shoulder length, and curves, as I looked at her in awe; another one came into view. This one was a blond, an older girl from the pink haired one and she also had a nice body but her eyes were the ones that reminded me of my mother. The violet eyes that made him feel as if he knew that girl even though it was the first time I had seen her in my life.

This wasn't making anything clearer for me as I looked at the two girls and thought of the situation I was in, or why I was here to begin with. The last thing I can remember was getting in trouble for pouring lemonade in Gabriels sake cup, but that wasn't a reason to be here unless you count the fact that I had been trying to get out of a meeting that the angels, gods, and demons gathered to have every 1200 years. Of course not many of the demons or angels that attend like the meeting and the table is usually divided separating us angels and demons from each other. I sighed remembering what God had warned me about being careful not to become a fallen angel, and I had no plans of becoming one at all. Of course I didn't know what it meant to be a fallen angel or the reason I was told, when I had asked my friends about it they didn't know such a thing existed.

In the situation I was in now I didn't know if I would become one fast or if I was going to learn why it was bad to become a fallen angel or worse something I didn't know.

_~Flashback~_

_I was headed to the meeting room to see everyone that Gabriel and God had picked to attend. They usually picked people at random or those that were curious and had done well this year. I was surprised when the news came that I had been picked for this meeting, heck even my two best friends were picked. I wondered why I felt like a child and wanted to make an impression but I didn't really need to as I had a pair of white jeans, white shoes and a white button-up dress shirt. It wasn't mandatory to wear this but it was if you were attending the meeting. As I kept walking and thinking of this meeting with excitement I heard someone running behind me and I stopped when I heard the familiar voice. "Yo! Ikuto! Wait! I just received a message from Gabriel!" He yelled behind me as I stopped to see one of my best friends Kuukai Souma a hyper and energetic guy not to mention annoying guy at times. His auburn brown hair usually set him apart from the others then again so did my midnight blue hair and matching eyes, but for Kuukai it was his emerald green eyes that seemed to always be filled with sincerity. Once Kuukai caught up he caught his breath and then spoke happily, "Gabriel sent me to tell you that God was excusing you from today's meeting, you lucky dog!" I just shrugged and winced at the dog comment, I was more of a cat person to be honest but I thanked Kuukai as I left. I had acted as if I didn't care but in fact I did, Gabriel himself had picked me and now I wasn't going to attend? There had to be a good reason for me to not attend, as I stopped to think about the reason that might have led to that decision, none were bad. The only reason's I knew were for my own good and protection, something that I had always been curious with. The reason why I was favored from time to time more than the others and even my mother had kept close watch over me. I would never question why but now seemed to intrigue me more as I shook the doubts I was beginning to have and head to my special spot. _

_No one usually found me in this spot unless I was really giving off a weird vibe but this spot is usually the one I go to relax or avoid anyone. The only two people that have ever found me in this spot was God and Kuukai, but Kuukai finding me was a different story since he had followed me when he had pissed me off for a smart-ass comment he had said about the result in the mission. I didn't think he would just jinx me but he had, moving my right hand up to ruffle my own hair to get these thoughts out of my mind I walked past a garden and saw a bunch of female angels there. Feeling alarmed and freaked me out except for a few that wanted to become my friends and nothing more, the other girls had a different mindset. _

_After a few minutes of more walking I had turned the corner somewhere isolated and I saw my secret spot where I would come to relax and flee from the unnecessary things that need to be done. I still remember the prank that I had done to the archangel three years ago and boy was I in for it when he found out it was me. I had quickly laughed and ran away as he started to chase me, and lucky for me when he used his wings I ended up going under a tree that would be hard for him to get to if he didn't hide his wings. At that point it gave me a chance to quickly avoid a punishment and get away. Chuckling at the memory I saw my favorite tree and approached it looking for a branch I could climb and not use my wings since at times they would drain my energy. Especially when I did mischievous things around the others, of course I always repented but it was in my nature to be mischievous for an unknown reason. I guess that is why I never really got into too much trouble from what I did since it was usually minor things. It might have something to do with not knowing who my father was and being raised by my mother only. If it hadn't been for Kuukai my emerald haired friend and Nagihiko another one of my best friends, I might not have been who I was now. The idea about being a fallen angel was never something I wanted no matter what I did._

_As a child I rarely used my wings unless necessary, but I have noticed that I was rather a unique angel from what others say about me, I have only once heard someone refer to me as a monster. Being unique did have its perks but not enough from how I was, or how some say I was born or created, I never really cared about things until recently that many angels have been giving me a strange look. Asking my mother why was out of the question after all her blond hair and violet eyes didn't seem to make me resemble her at all my odd Midnight blue hair and matching eyes didn't help at all, especially when no one in the realm did my description match. Sighing I looked at the tree closely and found a branch that I could climb to the middle of the tree where I could probably nap for a while. I needed to kill sometime for the meeting to end anyways._

_As I began to climb the tree I wondered what the meeting was about and what type of demon's there were attending. I had never met a demon at all or what one looked like. As I continued to climb the thoughts started to decrease, and once I reached the branch I had my eye own the thoughts decreased as I got comfortable. Moving my arms behind my head I opened my eyes to yawn as I began to drift. Yet before I could drift I sensed something odd as I suddenly opened my eyes only to black out. The last thing I heard before the darkness took me was an angelic and soft voice, "hehe~ I finally found you~!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I felt tired when I had woken up and looked at my captor or rather captors. The blond just smirked as her violet eyes had no emotions and it was confusing me as I thought that maybe she would have an answer as to why I was here. The more I looked at the blond the more I was convinced she reminded me of my mother by the minute. I wanted to believe that I was being played a prank after all the bad things or rather pranks I had myself done but it seemed that the atmosphere and the look the blond and pink haired girl had were anything but a prank. I did see a hint of seriousness and nothing else that I could detect, but I also felt myself start to become weaker in this place.

As I looked at the pink haired girl, she smiled an angelic smile as she began to walk towards me as I slightly cringed in readiness of what might happen. But as I looked at the pink haired girl I started to calm down and relax a little bit but something deep inside me told me that I might regret it. Ignoring that feeling that I wish I wouldn't regret it but I knew that my gut feeling was more than right as I looked down. My blue eyes widened slightly as I saw her outfit a tight black shirt that hugged her chest and waist perfectly, and her black shorts hugged her legs perfectly and stopped at her knees. She was wearing black high heels that went well with her outfit, but what had gotten my attention was the leather whip she was holding and to make matters worse she had a sword on her other hand. Holding my breath as I looked at her I tried my hardest to not let my surprise and shock show on my face but wondered why I was the one that was chained up and taken prisoner. There was no war going on and the mere fact that I was taken from heaven would mean war if these two girls were demon's, because I know humans wouldn't have the power to pull this shit off. Hoping that this didn't mean war knowing I was one of the special cases in which god cared about me a little more than the others, even though he loved us all the same. My two best friends were also on that list with me since they kept me out of trouble unless Nagi's girlfriend told him to let me do what I want. I am grateful to her even though we don't usually see eye to eye but we are civilized enough to make a truce.

Snapping out of my thoughts as my pink haired captor slowly moved her right hand as she moved her whip to her left hand that held the katana. I wasn't sure what to do as my gaze stayed on her left hand but snapped to up at the pink haired girl as her right hand softly stroked my left cheek. As she moved her stroke down she clenched my chin making me look at her as our eyes met, at this point I was happy that my wings weren't out as I had them inside me. Why you might ask? Well that would be easy I didn't want to be a wingless angel that would have to leave paradise and lucky for me my wings not being out meant I couldn't use my power. I tried to move my wrists against the chain but to no avail as the pain in my wrists only got stronger and it seemed my captor noticed because a cute smile, no a sadistic grin was on her face. "So now you want to escape? I expected more from an angel after being captured by two devils, but you are rather slow to realize your situation. Aren't you half-breed?" She said as I stopped struggling with the chains when she had called me a half-breed, and that made me realize that that was the reason why my mother and god took really good care of me.

Yet this was also why I had felt different at times, including the time when I had passed out in front of Kuukai after getting furious. When I had asked my mother she had only told me that rage and anger would do that to me since I was a trouble maker. I wasn't sure at the time if that was true or not but I knew she wouldn't directly lie to me and it would mean that my mother, God, and my maybe my friends knew about me. I wasn't sure what this girl meant by calling me a half-breed but I wasn't going to fall for her words when it meant distracting me from escaping.

Looking back at my captor I glared at her anger and annoyance showed deeply in my eyes as I saw her expression, she seemed shock at the reaction she had gotten out of me but then smirked. I was surprised with myself since I usually am not annoyed with others or even angered unless someone bothers the hell out of me. Yet this emotion of anger was new to me as I looked at her golden yellow eyes that were now filled with amusement, but once I heard the retreating steps my attention went to the blond that was now exiting the place I was in. As she went to the metal door and opened it she turned around and spoke, "Have fun, I want to see how this turns out if he will fall or not but it seems a little privacy for you two is necessary." She told the blond which both confused me and had me alert.

When she had opened the door I could see red, black and light blue-ish outside the door it looked like the horizon in the distance and black mountains. I saw the blond leave as I looked at the rosette still glaring at her and knowing that sure as hell I was not going to be a fallen angel. My captor whose name I did not know yet after so much time being tied with these chains I felt my energy weaken more as I started to struggle against the chains not caring that I was scrapping my skin, but my resolution was to get away from here and not become a fallen angel.

* * *

><p>...Only cause Yoru said so...<p>

Chapter 2 will be up in a day maybe less since I have it already typed up... That is if I have at least 3 to 5 reviews... he says you guys can't see the next part... oh... I can't believe I lost that bet...

* * *

><p>Yoru : That was short.<p>

Yuji: I know, this was a side fanfic that I wanted to try out and see what I could come up with.

Miki: you have a story on hold, and one you need to update, and now this one?

Yuji: *sweatdrops*..not my fault! this one is just a small one shot.. maybe a two shot story.

Miki: oh.. could it have been becuase of...

Yuji: Miki STFU! I don't want to remember him I just want to write and get the heck over him! *feels like crying all over again*

Yoru: *hugs Yuji* Sis, calm down just forget it, write your stories and let yourself get over the jackass.

Miki: Yoru!... fine please R and R and encourage Yuji or she might give up, but she gets the motivation from you guys her reviewers and readers!

Amu: Who made her cry? *annoyed*

Ikuto: I didn't mean to finish the choclate pudding, sorry.

Everyone: YOU ATE THE LAST PUDDING!

Ikuto: O.O...uh... *runs*

Yoru, Amu and Miki: *run after him*

Yuji:...idiots...*sighs sadly*


	2. The expected or Unexpected?

Yuji: Hi everyone! It's been a VERY long time!

Yoru: What happened to Miki and Me!? :/

Yuji: um... I suck at the next scene so having my bf help me write it, and I was rewriting this to make it better! Besides I have like... 4-7 stories to do, whether it's to finish, start or continue.

Miki: Why did you take so many stories?

Yuji: I didn't, I just came up with many ideas that I didn't start until recently to get back into the mood of writing. I had a lot of things going on, and I am able to write a little so far because of many different things that have happened. If you guys have read my profile you would already know, I have been posting on my DA some of the stories here and a few updates. If you haven't checked my profile before I would suggest you guys check it out at least once a month, I will usually have updates on my stories.

Yoru:...I wonder, what happened to not get you into a writing mood?

Yuji: *sighs* family members issues, my grandpa passed away, school drama, work (issues as well), loss of motivation to write and relationship drama(misunderstandings).. so yeah.. I know I am behind but I am hoping to finish all the stories that I need to do this year. I will be working to update My Cage hopefully by my birthday or by mid march at the latest.

Yoru and Miki: Okay! We can wait that long! *hugging each other*

Yuji: *sweatdrops and sighs* thanks. Credits please!

Amu: Alright. Credit for this original story goes to Yuji, yet she doesn't own us! *Shugo chara belongs to Peach pit)

Ikuto: If she did she would have had many things happen, especially a lemon oneshot she wanted to try out.

Amu: O/O what!

Yoru and Miki: :O Really!?

Yuji: *hides*...y-yeah..A-anyways let the story begin, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Ikuto's Pov

My captor looked at me as I continued to glare, it was the only thing I could do besides pulling on my chains to the point that my skin would rupture and bleed out as I

struggled to get free. I didn't understand why my captor was so calm or why I was angry with this woman who I had never seen in my life. It seemed my captor hadn't

noticed my new wounds since she seemed so calm as she smiled at me as I was chained up and that's also when I felt my anger start to boil up inside me. My captor

was way too calm for my liking and of course she would be calm I didn't know what the fuck I was in store since she hadn't said much except called me a half-breed, a

half-breed of what? Things were not making any sense and I didn't like any of this, I tried moving my wrists that now had wounds after my skin ruptured but the pain

kept making me wince.

My captor looked at me as I continued to glare at her, it was the only thing I could do besides pull on my chains that were already scratching the skin off my wrists. As I

kept trying to move out of the shackles my skin ruptured around my wrists as I began to bleed out. I didn't let the pain show as I looked at my captor, as I didn't

understand why she was so calm or why I felt angry with a woman I had never seen or met in my life until now. My captor didn't seem to notice my new wounds with

the calm facial expression she had, a smile adorning her features as I was chained up and my anger started to boil at the presence of that smile. My captor was too

calm for my looking and of course she would be calm if I didn't know what the fuck was in store for me, since she hadn't said much except for calling me a half-breed.

For all I knew I would be tortured, killed, turned into a sex slave or just a slave, but things still weren't making any sense to me as I tried to move my wrists. I wasn't

going to like what was going to happen next, I could feel it as I winced lightly from the pain I felt after my skin had ruptured from my wrists after trying to unshackle my

chains my pulling on it. It wasn't the smartest move but it was at least something I could do not to feel completely defenseless. Finally noticing my wounds my captor

looked slightly disappointed as she spoke, "No matter what you do you can't break free, especially not with your powers of light. It's useless here and it's a waste that

you have made yourself bleed." She said with a slight pout that was quickly replaced with a smirk, making my blood once again boil in hate and a new emotion, rage. I

hated being helpless sure being lazy was one thing but it never stopped me from doing what I was assigned to do but I didn't want to lose my life at all, especially in

this situation.

She placed the blade on the ground as she went to one of my wrists and gently touched it, to my surprise she was warm I thought she might be cold like Gabriel often

told me. Yet what surprised me more were how gentle wait no, _oww!_ _She is drinking my blood!_ how rough she was. Turning my head slightly to look at my pink haired

captor I saw exactly what I thought she was doing, she was licking the blood trickling down my right wrist. I winced with every lick as I felt something in my blood point

and feel disgust as I moved my wrist away from her mouth, causing my cut to be opened a little bit more. Backing away my captor sighed in slight frustration as she

undid the whip letting it free and ready to be used. My eyes widened as I was unsure what she would do until I realized what she was going to do in that split second,

"I guess I better break you, don't worry though it won't hurt…**much**." She said as she leaned towards me and suddenly kissed me, I nearly melted in her kiss as I

wanted to leave this place as quickly as I knew but I felt that feeling grow stronger rapidly as the only thing was clear, this girl was a good kisser. What I didn't know

was that the kiss she gave me caused her to pass something thru my mouth and swallowing whatever it was. I began to feel dizzy and suddenly I couldn't move at all,

the entire place looked like it was spinning and I felt something pulse inside my body. I wasn't sure what it was or why I was feeling like this but something radiated

from my thoughts, _' I will make her pay.' _Watching her as she gripped the ship and raised it up as the whip followed her movements, but when she moved her arm down

quickly it hit me square on the chest, I felt the immense pain as she began to whip me and started to repeat that one hit again to my chest. I couldn't move or say

anything as the only thing I could do was watch her and bite my tongue or lip from the pain that I felt with each hit.

Pausing momentarily she picked up the sword and sliced my shirt open as she placed the sword down once again but away from me. Grabbing my shirt and tearing it

off, showing off my well-toned chest despite not really working out. I had a six pack despite the lack of workout but I didn't expect to see a slight blush on my captor as

she paused before she gripped her whip and continued to whip me. '**whack! Whack! Whack!' **was the sound that the whip made every time it hit me in the chest until

she moved to my back and continued the assault, as the pain became unbearable. I was certain that I was bleeding from my chest and now I was certain my back was

beginning to bleed as my conscious was beginning to slip. I bit my lip hard as I felt a hard hit on the center of my back; I had to hold in the groan and yell of pain from

my captor knowing she was enjoying herself too much. I knew that she wanted me to scream but that was a satisfaction that I wasn't going to give her.

The next forty-five minutes were agonizing with the pain that kept building, at this point I felt weak and very drained as I knew I was bleeding profoundly after the

many hits I had received from the whip. My body was numb but that wasn't going to help me when I couldn't have moved in the first place. My captor suddenly stopped

as I heard her footsteps move, until she was in front of me but my vision was getting blurrier and weaker_. "I wish you would have remembered me sooner Ikuto, if you _

_had I wouldn't have to kill you."_ She said as I was able to catch the sadness in her voice. Suddenly seeing a glint I felt something cold, sharp and another wave of

immense pain as I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Looking straight ahead of me I saw the blade in her hand and the whip was gone, she must have dropped it. I started to feel my energy leave me quickly as coldness

started to consume me. I began shivering not only because it was dark with only a little light inside, looking up at my captor I must have looked pathetic and weak. I

was able to catch a look of sorrow in her eyes as she lifted up the sword once again but I wasn't able to pay attention as my vision was getting blurry. I was losing my

conscious quickly as the cold was enveloping me in its embrace but what I really wanted to know was who this girl was and why I was so angry with this girl. I had so

many questions but I couldn't ask in such a weak state that caused me pain as it began to pulse stronger from all the injuries I had sustained.

Kuukai's Pov

The meeting seemed to take longer than usual, about three more hours more than usual. To think that these demon's wanted more power and they wanted to keep

ANY hybrids they were to find. In order to train them as they commanded them to kill humans, mainly innocents. Their reasoning was to accept the hybrids in order to

bring more souls to the netherworld for them to govern; I had to give them that. Hell wasn't getting the same amount of souls, they were short by three million souls

but using hybrids wasn't something they should have thought knowing that there could be angelic hybrids too. Thanks to that reasoning we had to give our response

to that and it ended up fueling the fire knowing that demons usually wanted it their way. The issue had taken longer to resolve thanks to their power-hungry resolve

to use and capture hybrids, something that heaven wanted to stop by killing them if they got too strong. Sighing I stretched in my seat as the demons left

half-annoyed, half-disappointed and I wasn't going to them otherwise knowing the pain things were to deal with him. I chuckled remembering how the demons slightly

reminded me of Ikuto, who was lucky to have not been here or he might have seen someone that looked similar to him. I hadn't payed much attention to the guy

anyways wanting to play soccer and see how my friend was doing, he could usually get bored again. I chuckled again remembering that if Ikuto was left alone and

driven to boredom he would scare some of the angels, as well as the archangels that are guardian the gates. Ikuto was a trouble maker but only when he was bored

or when he tried to mischievous on purpose to liven heaven a little bit. I couldn't say it wasn't a bad thing since we ended up seeing Gabriel and a few other

archangels that would actually lecture him with long sermons, sadly I don't think any of it sunk in.

As I got up and proceeded to head out I remembered the first time I had met Ikuto, I didn't know it at the time but as I got closer to him I ended up finding out his

secret. It seemed Ikuto knew nothing of his blood being who he was but the first mission I had with Ikuto was to find him in order to get my real mission which was to

capture a demon hybrid born from a human mother. I had a hard time finding Ikuto and had wasted about three hour just looking for him, but I didn't expect him to be

mad I found him. From what I had heard from him, no one had been able to find his secret hiding spot and I wasn't about to tell him that I remembered him heading

this way once when I had returned from an assignment. The exact location was unknown to me to be honest but once I had found Ikuto we ended up heading to earth

in order to give the hybrid a chance to live a normal life as a human or take its demonic powers away.

Of course not all hybrids that I have encountered accepted those conditions, so we had no choice but to dispose of them. I still remember a demon that both Ikuto and

I met but…That incident caused Ikuto to lose his memory and he only remembers that he was in the meeting with the demons back then. I had left the council and

approached the field that led to his favorite place as I released my wings as I flew up in order to see if he was here sleeping like usual. As I was flying I found no one

and that was what I found odd knowing this place was his favorite spot to be for most of the day. Deciding to ask Gabriel about this, I headed back to ask him and

found him in his office where he is always was. When I entered in a rush he seemed startled as I began to tell him that I couldn't find Ikuto and if he knew where he

was; at this Gabriel began to worry and fear the worst that the demon from back then would use the opportunity of the angel/demon meeting in order to take him, or

make him enter his dark side. I didn't like the sound of that remembering that after I had gotten close to Ikuto I ended up learning his blood secret, one that I never

expected but I couldn't imagine him having a darker side to his usual self. Initially though, I was assigned to befriend Ikuto but in the end I grew fond of the guy who

became like a brother to me. I wasn't happy if I found Ikuto with that demon or hurt while I was gone, that just wasn't okay in my book to have my friends hurt.

I couldn't do anything as I felt restless until a half-hour later when I was called to God as he asked me about Ikuto. I gave him my report and he sighed in worry, and I

wasn't sure what would happen now. I thought I would be dismissed but I was ordered to go with Nagi and search for Ikuto, and I was even given a pass to go to the

Netherworld as a last resort if we didn't find him in the human world. Excusing myself I headed out and to my surprise Nagi was already outside waiting for me as he

had been briefed by Gabriel who was now trying to get some other angels to search the heavens while he assigned a few missions. As Nagi and I left I remembered

how Nagihiko had found out about Ikuto when he wanted to get on Ikuto's bad side, those that saw I had to convince them that he was being affected by all the

hybrids we had gone after since they rebelled against their own kind. Thankfully everyone bought it, except Nagi who ended up growing closer to Ikuto as well. I did

find out that Ikuto had a half-sister but his mother wouldn't say much about it no matter how much I insisted on the issue. I did try to imagine what she would look like

but knowing Ikuto I ended up getting shivers imagining a girl version of Ikuto, not the best imagine.

As we headed out and approached the gates of heaven, we ended up going to the human world and hoped to find Ikuto knowing we could easily sense him. Standing

there in a park, we were wearing casual human clothes and our wings hidden from sight, closing our eyes to scan in order to pinpoint Ikuto's location. We sensed

nothing and we were getting worried we were not ready to let Ikuto be hurt, as we opened a portal and headed to the netherworld hoping he wouldn't be here, if he

was we would need to be prepared for the worst.

**Nagi's Pov**

Being with Rima was always something fun I enjoyed as well as being one of the privileged to see God. Shock ran through my face as I heard myself being summoned

to see him as Gabriel came to pick me up, and when I turned to Rima who wasn't too happy that I was being called for an assignment. I just sweatdropped and

hugged her close apologizing to her as I let go of her in order to walk towards Gabriel who had an eyebrow raised at me. I chuckled nervously as I left with him and he

started to tell me a little bit about my assignment, that it involved my friend Ikuto who was now missing but he was never missing for long. I began to get worried

knowing how Ikuto was and I knew he wouldn't have left Paradise without telling me or Kuukai about it. Gabriel left me at the front of the doors that led to God's place

and I was told to wait for Kuukai, I nodded and did as I was told. I didn't have to wait long until Kuukai left and we headed to Earth hoping to find him there, but

something wasn't right. I could easily feel that but I wasn't too sure about it knowing that I didn't see Ikuto earlier knowing he and Kuukai had been given the

opportunity to attend the demonic/angelic meeting.

Ikuto's true form something I had almost witnessed in its full grace, by making him angry when I first met him. It was nothing like I had expected but I knew that I

wasn't going to like that happen, as we arrived on Earth we closed our eyes in order to sense him in this world. Fifteen minutes passed and nothing, we couldn't sense

him at all knowing that he wasn't on earth. Dreading the worst if he was in the demon world, we had only been there once as partners to send a demon back to the

netherworld and that demon was never going to be able to get back to the human world.

Arriving at the netherworld we immediately sensed a dying light, one that both threw me off and shocked me. Looking at Kuukai we both nodded as we hid our wings

even here and started to run, we had to find Ikuto and fast, if we didn't something bad would happen. 'Ikuto you better not be dead or worse.' I thought as I ran in

the netherworld, a place that was so confusing and bigger than you would believe it was. We had to hide our wings here or demons would immediately come and

attack us, something we needed to avoid knowing that we had a mission to find our dear friend. It would have taken us longer to find a dark and light part but there

was one, the dying light was getting weaker as we headed in that direction.

We stopped in what seemed like an old abandoned warehouse type of building we saw a blond girl with purple eyes exit the place and it looked like she was a demon.

Her appearance was that of a human but she did remind me of someone, but I just couldn't pinpoint who she reminded me. About to summon my bow and arrows

Kuukai stopped me, "Nagi, I got this one, you go ahead and get Ikuto. I'll cover you if I have to." He said as he summoned his flying board, he usually used a long

sword when fighting. I just nodded and quickly sprinted towards the warehouse, I was almost attacked by the blond if it hasn't been for Kuukai blocking the attack

with his soccer ball. I had forgotten he could summon his soccer ball when his board was out but if he hadn't I would probably have been hit by the blond, who was

glaring at Kuukai. I just used this chance to slip in and head inside. As I opened the warehouse door and entered, I closed the door behind me but froze at what I saw.

Many emotions coursed through me as I saw my friend Ikuto chained up and in pain, he had been badly tortured. Near him was a pink haired girl who I glared at

angrily, but my anger wasn't negative it was pure, pure because I have the will to protect my friends. She had caused this no doubt about it, she was a demon. Ikuto's

blue hair was mixed with crimson blood that fell down his face to his chin. A drop of blood that fell down his forehead to his right eye, made it look like he was crying

tears of blood and the rest of his body was covered in bruises, cuts, blood and torn skin. It didn't help that the girl was holding a sword in one hand, "Ikuto!" I yelled

as I got angry at the girl and summoned my bow and arrows. This had gone on long enough and Ikuto needed to return to heaven immediately in that condition.

The girl just smirked at me as I had an arrow ready on my bow, I aimed and shot one. To my dismay she dodged it easily as she twirled her sword, aiming another

arrow towards her heart in order for her to get away from Ikuto. Since his pulse and aura was weakening by the second, and I wasn't going to lose a friend especially

one that had been taken from heaven to this vile place in order to be tortured, as I saw from his condition. As soon as my arrow left my bow, I rushed towards Ikuto I

summoned a small dagger, one that Rima had given me for my birthday. Using the dagger I concentrated my power into the dagger's point as I neared Ikuto and cut a

chain holding his left wrist, my eyes widened when I saw the pink haired girl come after me as I placed the dagger in my mouth. As fast as I could I summoned an

arrow and shot it towards her, she dodged as the earlier arrow had pierced the right side of her hip. I had missed my initial point, which was her heart and now the

one I was about to shoot was cut by her sword as I dodged and spun as I took the dagger out of my mouth and tried extending my power making the top of the

dagger grow, but it seemed the girl was about to strike me with her sword. I froze in place and looked at Ikuto, "No!" I yelled as the pink haired girl froze in her tracks

to look at Ikuto too. He was paler than anything I had ever seen, bleeding from his face, head, body, arms, and wrists all the way to his knees as the blood was

dripping to the floor. I could sense his power, his living aura gone, and my heart sank. Ikuto was gone and I had to hide this pain knowing that this shouldn't have

happened. Gripping my dagger I was about to attack the girl when I heard god's voice 'Return, Nagihiko, Kuukai. Return now and bring Ikuto. I will buy you some time,

but you must hurry.' "Yes!" I said as it confused the pink haired girl and before she could ask me what I was up to she started to yell in pain as she yelled, _"Ahhh! It _

_hurts! My eyes, my body!"_ Taking this chance I gripped my dagger and destroyed the remaining chains as I careful pulled Ikuto on my back, and tried my best to get out

of the warehouse when the door opened.

I was ready for the worst, having the demon's pain subsided the blond was who I believed had opened the warehouse door but it was none other than Kuukai who

was sweating slightly and smiling like usual, but his smile dropped when he saw Ikuto and the blood mixed into one. Grimacing he helped me as he moved Ikuto to his

back carefully as he started to sprint at full speed with Ikuto on his back. He ran as if he was carrying a regular backpack that had nothing in it, as I tried to catch up

but knowing Kuukai he was much faster. It didn't take us long to arrive to the area we had arrived in as Kuukai opened the portal and he entered, I went after him as I

heard two voices behind me. No doubt the voices were of those two demon girls that were chasing us. Once I stepped into the portal we were immediately

transported faster than I expect as we arrive in heaven. Kuukai was ahead of me as he carried the now dead Ikuto, as we walked to where we would have to report

and possibly leave Ikuto.

? POV

I couldn't believe it, after so many years of waiting after the first time I met him and now he is right in front of me. Sure I kidnapped him but I couldn't wait to see him

as my heart kept beating rapidly as I looked at him, so good looking even chained up his sexiness was just enhanced. I loved this man even if I had to commit a taboo

in order to bring him, for demons like me love wasn't possible only hate yet, I needed to know if he remembered me or not. As I stepped into the light in order for him

to get a good look at me I was so nervous as to what the reaction would be but I was disappointed, instead of being shocked he was confused and showed no

memory of knowing me. That just caused my heart to break inside with so much pain I never knew existed, as my friend broke the silence there was in the warehouse

in order to leave and let me deal with this. Feeling the deep and sharp pain in my chest as I started the punishment, his life itself was a crime in both heaven and hell. I

didn't want to hurt him, not like this as my heart pulsed in deep pain, the only choices I had now was to turn him into a fallen angel or kill him. Taking my whip I started

to hurt him, hit after hit there was no reaction in his recollection of me, only the pain in his face. I tried my best not succumb to his pain as I kept my face emotionless

as I possibly could; raising my arm again with the whip I began to whip Ikuto. As I whipped him I began to realize that the angel's had been truthful when they told me

that they had erased his memory of me and anything to do with me. At first I didn't believe it but as things are going right now I had no choice but to believe it, as I

stopped whipping him momentarily to take my sword and slice open his shirt in order to punish him with the whip further. I smirked as I did so, and started back up

whipping him, even as I did so I could see the blood mix well with his scarred body. Every hit I gave him would turn a rosy pink before turning darker until his skin

would burst letting out a crimson red color, the color of his blood and he would only wince and moan slightly in pain. Oh how delectable he looked with the blood

starting to fall and drip from his well toned and beautiful body, licking my lips quickly before I am seen I wish to have him and be embraced by him but that is

impossible. He had to remember me first. The more I hit him the more I felt the powers of light fade little by little and I hoped the anger and darkness I felt from him

would surface and take over so I could have him near me but if no he would have to die.

Of course the weaker he got the more pain my chest felt as my heart tightened more and more as he bled a crimson hue that darkened even more after a while.

Raising my sword up I was about to slash down and hurt Ikuto further as I felt my tears start to well up in my eyes, as my emotions were about to burst withing me. I

knew that if this went on any longer I wouldn't like it as I tried my best to conceal these emotions so he wouldn't notice. Before I could even strive the door to the

warehouse opened, and standing in the doorway was a man I didn't recognize, or rather he was too bright he was an angel. An angel that had purple hair and brown

eyes, he caught me off guard just standing there that I barely dodged the arrow he let go when he shot an arrow towards me. After I dodged the arrow another was

shot towards me, only this one was aimed for my heart. With ease I was able to dodge the arrow or so I thought as it had pierced my right hip, gritting my teeth I

grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. I didn't have time to dwell on the pain, I couldn't let Ikuto be taken from me again. Running after the angel as I saw that he had

cut one of Ikuto's wrists free from the chains, and as if he noticed he had quickly shot another arrow in my direction but I had been quicker as I used my sword to slice

the arrow before he could shoot it. Raising my sword to kill the purple haired angel, he startled me when he yelled, 'No!' when he did I could feel the light from Ikuto's

body vanish immediately, there was a small hint of darkness and light. Lowering my sword I looked at Ikuto with sorrow in my eyes and an emotionless face, I didn't

even notice that the purple head was about to attack me until I saw him freeze. I took that as a cue to raise my sword again and attack him but before I could I heard

him say 'yes' which confused me and not long before then I started to feel an immense pain one that I had never experienced before, "Ahhh! It hurts! My eyes, my

body!" I yelled as dropped my sword, whip, and fell to my knees.

Clutching my eyes which hurt like a bitch I wasn't sure why this was happening, in the underworld things like this didn't happen but I stopped and tried to ignore the

pain but it still hurt badly as if I was getting cut piece by bloody piece. It took about four minutes or so for the pain to start subsiding and when it did, I got up and ran

out of the warehouse, I could sense the angel's they were far but we could easily catch up with them. Running out of the warehouse I saw my blond friend Utau

getting up, it would seem she was also affected by whatever it was that hurt us, as I ran up to her we both pursued the angel's and tried to get into close proximity to

take Ikuto back from them, he may be dead but I am not going to let them take him, I could easily summon a demonic soul to have him as my toy.

Gritting my teeth, I picked up the pace as I felt my demonic blood boil as it was filled with greed and hatred. As I closed in on the angel's a portal had opened up and

before I could reach Ikuto they were gone. In an attempt to get him I lunged at the three but I didn't get anything as I landed on the cold, hard and hot ground of the

underworld. I had scrapped my fingers, legs and arms in the process but I didn't care the one thing I had wanted, loved and needed was now gone from my side. Even

being prohibited from going to the demonic/angelic meetings was a condition the angel's gave us when they saw how well Ikuto and I got, but now even more was the

thought and emotions that I lost him forever. "Ikuto….." I mumbled as the emotions I had been holding in recently and for the past 1400 years surfaced, as my tears

fell. My tears were different than any others as my tears were of blood, and I couldn't stop them any longer. The tears, the emotions kept flowing out, and the worst

part of all was that he still had no memory of me. As I could never tell him I loved him…Before long as I cried I didn't notice when everything went black…

Utau's Pov

I had wondered how things with my pink haired friend were going? After all she had made me get the half-breed idiot for her as I faked my voice in order to match hers

and get the chance to knock him out. Dragging him back was the worst part since I find want to do it but for Amu, my only friend I was willing to help after all she did

carry him the rest of the way to the underworld. It was weird how she reacted when she saw him as she touched him, caressed his face and gave him a light kiss. I

swear this is why many believe she is a weird demon, and don't want to approach her. I had been at the warehouse with her but when I noticed things were getting

serious I decided to let things take it's course and leave as I wasn't getting involved in this shit! Sighing I kept playing with my purple Psp that I had gotten from my

father who I looked nothing like, if anything that half-breed did. I sensed a disturbance as two weird aura's appeared in the underworld and I was curious as I put my

psp away. No later than a minute after I had put my psp away two guys came into view and got closer, getting a good look at them one had brown hair and emerald

green eyes, the other had purple hair with brown eyes. Taking this chance I attacked the two, I was pretty much an all-rounder that could use any type of weapon, though I preferred short sword and daggers for a mix of long and short range. Biting my bottom lip when my attack had been blocked by the green haired boy and I let

my devil wings grow. Flying up in order to throw three daggers at him, aiming in a straight angle I aimed two for his legs, one of the right and the other on the left leg

as the third dagger would be aimed at his chest. Grimacing when I missed him, I didn't notice what happened when I was suddenly being carried and looking at him I

suddenly saw him face get closer and closer. Before I could react and get a dagger from my ankle his lips smashed mine in a tango of warm flesh, his lips were warm. I

didn't expect this! An angel kissing a demon, it was a taboo one that I didn't mind, ' wait what!"? How can I not mind it!? He's an angel I am a demon one that is going

to kill him! Yet, his kisses.. oh how they melt me…ah… No! I mustn't give into this angel incubus!' I thought as I tried pushing away from him, when I did I was flushed

and my heart was beating erratically as if it was going to keep going nonstop.

Feeling enraged I began to fight him only to get cut off when I felt pain, gasping for breath I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. The brown haired guy touched my

shoulder as he whispered, 'I'm sorry…' as I winced and closed my eyes in order to distract myself from the pain. It took a while for the pain to subside as I tried to

regain my composure and I swore revenge on the brown haired angel! Before I could do anything I saw Amu approach me and as she ran past me I ran after her, I

knew what she wanted to do and I was going to follow her, if I could help her than so be it. There was no way I wasn't going to if that brown haired guy had violated

my lips! Feeling anger I kept running but it seemed Amu was faster than me for she ran ahead of me as I got distracted with my thoughts.

As we reached the angel's Amu lunged to get the half-breed we had waited so long to get but in the end she injured herself, not only physically but also emotionally. I

just stood there letting Amu cry, as a demon I could not console her not knowing how to, I did feel compassion but those were traits I had to hide from this place, as

my father had said before I look like my mother who I never met. Biting my lower lip I felt bad for Amu, but also for the half-breed that we had brought here, he was

after all my brother…

* * *

><p>Yuji: so.. how was it? Should I continue? Or should I stop? Please R and R and tell me! I really need people to read this story to tell me, I have more story ideas but I need to finish the ones I have in order to start them, but I also need reviews and encouragement!<p>

Yoru: well.. that's not to much to ask, but the bet for this next chapter is 2 reviews if you get two reviews you will update, okay?

Yuji: O.o.. um.. okay. I don't mind, I'm just glad you didn't say something like 40 reviews to update..

Miki: He was but I told him that might be too much.

Yuji: *hugs Miki* Thank you!

Amu: R and R please she needs this support.

Ikuto: oh don't forget this chapter was revised it used to be ALOT shorter.


	3. The beginningA game, and destiny?

Yuji: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a VERY VERY long time since I updated something, especially with my problems. I apologize for that.

Yoru: It's about time! hey is he stalking you?

Yuji: No, he's out of my life. Now I just need to focus on school, and writing. :3 I hope to update this story again soon! Oh if you haven't noticed on my this story isn't on there yet. I am waiting till the late night today to post it, being.. 2am right now. ^^" oh that's right on my journal and Fanfiction account I posted a notice about new stories, not sure if anyone wants to keep waiting or post anything. It's on Fanfiction now. :3

Yoru: Anyways on with the story that I am not in.. *sulks*

Yuji: *hugs* aww, nii-chan, I am working on your story too! I just don't know if I should put a juicy part or not.. since it's T.

Yoru: O/O J-juicy!?.. I...

Miki: /.. A-anyways Yuji doesn't own us, we of Shugo Chara belong to peach pit. The only thing that belongs to Yuji is this plot, Original characters, and story itself.

Yuji: And with that please enjoy this chapter! I hope it's a good one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_With Ikuto dead or nearly dead… as soon as Nagi and Kuukai leave Ikuto where they need him to be but what surprises them was that Ikuto was suddenly dead. To their shock they try rushing back in when Gabriel stops them and tells them that Ikuto is dead, to not let their emotions get the best of them they needed to be strong. Swallowing their tears and emotions the two left and nodded sadly as they headed to their homes. Kuukai went to his family and broke the news to them, they didn't approve of Ikuto at first but they eventually accepted him into their family, despite the mischievous things he did to them from time to time. When he was accepted he had stopped them saying they were childish. As Kuukai's family cried he had to hold in his tears as he headed into his room, a man wasn't supposed to cry. When he arrived at his room however, he locked the door and slumped against the door as he let his emotions out and started to cry, cry for his fallen comrade, his brother._

_Nagi broke the news to Rima who had been shocked to hear this and what was worse, was ….._

Chapter 3: Life continues and the forgotten…cry?

?

I woke up suddenly as I was half asleep; my blue eyes scanned my surroundings. As I rubbed my eyes tiredly I saw the white walls in my room, there wasn't much color except the plain white walls and a few posters. I had two small cabinets that were white in the room and one that was bigger and it looked like a clothes drawer that was against the wall. The symbol or carving on that black drawer was a cross, a white wing on one side, and a red wing on the other. Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion I wondered what that meant but shook it away as I looked at the night table next to my bed it was a small two and a half feet tall table that had a dark blue clock, a lamp, and a letter. I grabbed the letter and began to read it,

'_Dear son,_

_I know you will have a long road now that you don't remember much of your memories due to your amnesia but I hope that someday you recover them. I know that there might be life changing and threatening events that will happen but fret not; you will have friends around you that will help you and support you. I hope that you live a peaceful life in the days to come and be careful who you fall in love with my son. For if you fall for the wrong girl you may end up regretting it. For now I won't be at your side but I will be watching over you Utoki, I leave you with this house and the small fortune I was able to save up in case anything happened to me and your mother._

_Your father,_

_Ikuto'_

As I read the letter over again I wondered who this 'Ikuto' was and felt a sharp pain in my head. "ahh! Ugh!" I yelled as I clutched my head due to the pain just reading the name Ikuto gave me a headache. After a few minutes the pain started to reside as I laid down on my double bed, closing my eyes I tried to relax and let the pain reside. Once the pain was gone I sat back up as the black satin sheets fell down, and I got out of the bed. I didn't remember sleeping in the nude, as I headed to the black cabinet that held the majority of my clothes while the small ones held my underwear, shirts, and jeans. Opening the black cabinet I grabbed a coat and a pair of black jeans that had belt buckles that I would tighten on the knees, and the waist. Walking to one of the white cabinets I grabbed some underwear and a shirt as I began to dress for today. "School.." I mumbled as I finished dressing my lower half and was now putting on a shirt. As soon as I put on my shirt, the doorbell rang. I sighed and headed to the door, ruffling my hair as I stepped out of my room into the hallway I froze and looked around. The house itself was clean with the walls as white as my room, the scent of fresh violets evident in the air; the hall was neatly decorated with a few tables and portraits. From where I stood I was on the second floor and headed to down the stairs to go down to the first floor and to the front door. The living room was to the right when I finished walking down the stairs. I heard the doorbell ring again and I sighed as I headed toward the left of the stairs that led to wooden floors to the door. Once I opened the door, "Utoki! I've missed you!" came a female voice that I didn't recognize fully yet, she was there when I had woken up at the hospital a day ago.

**~Flashback~ (A/N. Making it bold since I had used italics and I didn't want to confuse you guys)**

**I had opened my eyes with this girl who had black silky raven hair, with light green eyes was looking at me as she held my hand with a worried expression. Confused I tried to sit up only to get a massive headache one that had made me scream in pain. "Utoki!" the girl says in a desperate and worried plea that confuses me as a nurse enters the room and tries to get me to lay back down as she gives me something for my pain. **

**Laying back on the pillow the nurse looks at my vitals and I ask, "How? Who?.." I get caught off when I hear her dry and tired tone_, 'Mr. Tsukiyomi, please rest. You have been sleeping for a while now. Let me check your vitals and I will inform the doctor, who will explain to you in more detail.'_**

**Sighing I gave up and felt frustrated, when I did the lights in the room flickered and my eyes widened when a light bulb in the room suddenly exploded, causing the girl to scream and the nurse to shriek as she rushed out of the room. Biting my lip I wasn't sure what was going on as confusion swirled around in my mind. I looked to the small, shivering hand intertwined with mine as I turned to look at the girl in the dark. I couldn't see anything as the lights in the hallway seemed to have been shut off, I tightened my grip on the girl and she seemed to have relaxed a little. "Utoki…" the girl's quiet and quivering voice spoke to me. I only smiled in the dark, and somehow I felt an immediate shot of adrenaline course through my veins as if I enjoyed what was happening. **

**It didn't take long for the silence to engulf us in this awkward atmosphere, as I readied myself to ask her, "Ano,.." I was cut off when the lights miraculously turned on in the hospital and a doctor entered my room, silencing anything I wanted to ask the girl. The doctor looked like a stern doctor but he cleared his throat and moved his glasses up as he addressed me, ' Mr. Tsukiyomi, do you remember anything?' I nod no. 'I see, well you did hit your head pretty hard before coming here. You were in a fatal car accident where your father died instantly and you were the only survivor. We honestly didn't believe you were going to survive, since you had a 20% chance you would survive.' He continued as my eyes widened in shock, my family? My head started to hurt when the yellow eyes, full of sorrow were somehow engraved in my mind. The girl who had been holding my hand suddenly tightened her grip, turning to look at her she was very worried and close to tears. 'Mr. Tsukiyomi, I am very sorry for your loss, and I am afraid there is more you are suffering from amnesia. It can take months or even years for you to regain them, so please do not fret.' He told me as I felt annoyed and angry but I just couldn't place the reasons for those emotions or why I felt angry at myself for not being able to remember anything.**

**I couldn't do anything as the doctor took my silence for time to leave me alone, as he and the nurse left the room. I turned my gaze at the girl and finally asked, "Who are you?" when I asked her, her emerald green eyes held within them sadness and shock as her lip trembled. _"I-I..My name is Samantha, Utoki. Samantha Fernandez, your girlfriend."_ "Eh!?" I replied in shock as I looked at the black haired girl, _'I have a girlfriend? Why can't I remember? I don't see how I would date her..' _I thought as she looked down due to my reaction but I had no reason to believe she was lying as I asked, "How long?" _'Eh? Oh three months. Were in a few of the same classes in high school you are seventeen and I am sixteen.'_ Samantha told me as I tried to take in this information.**

**~End of flashback~**

As I was hugged I put on a fake smile, I was happy to see her but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react or feel in this situation. I still felt the pain from my injuries from the car accident, they still hadn't fully healed. Hiding my pain as I winced lightly I pushed Samantha gently away from me, I was greeted with a warm and loving smile. Her emerald eyes showed the love she had for me and it took my breath away as I smiled and moved from the doorway to let her enter my home. I was living alone since I had lost my family. It had been a few days since Samantha had come visit me; a classmate had done so yesterday as I had gotten the homework I needed to do. I had also finished the homework a previous classmate and Samantha had brought me, so my classmate took it to turn it in. He didn't seem like a bad person, the guy was the class representative from what I was told, his green hair and his glasses were a bit odd, but then again so was my blue hair.

As I closed the front door and followed Samantha in my living room, I sat down slowly next to her, she leaned her head gently on my shoulder as I smiled at her and we started to discuss how our day was. I had told her about the call the doctor had given me about being able to back to school starting tomorrow, even though my injuries were still healing. It brought a smile to my girlfriend's face as she kissed me on the lips and I felt something dark heat up in my heart as I kissed her back, a little possessive. It surprised both of use but we kept kissing and before long it turned out to be a make-out session for several minutes before we calmed down and turned the tv to watch something together.

~In another place unaffected by the time in the human realm~

As Nagi and Kuukai had returned with Ikuto's body they left him with God and after that they had left. They had no idea what was happening or what would happen. Unfortunately an angel that had been killed rarely happens and what really happens when their life is gone or in suspended animation is unknown to all the angel's that inhabit heaven. An hour after Kuukai and Nagi had left, Souko Ikuto's mother had been summoned and told the news of her son. Sadly she had a choice to make, as she spoke to god about what would happen next. He smiled at her choice and was saddened himself when one of his people as well as child had been finished off because of a demon. Accepting Souko's wish her son's lifeless body began to glow as it disappeared leaving nothing but white feathers in its wake. Biting her lip Souko's purple eyes were filled with sadness for her son, but she had to be strong. She could not go back on her wish, after all god had been so nice to Ikuto and treated him as he was another angel despite Souko's mistake when she had fallen for Ikuto's father. He could not control his children's emotions as they carried his will, desire, thoughts and feelings for the light and the good. Though there were times that the angel's themselves were led astray and sin or turn to the darkness. Even though in the past Souko had sinned she wasn't affected by her sin as her heart remained as pure as her devotion to her father and leader.

Soon after Souko left the summon's quarters a single tear fell from her eyes as she headed to her home. As news of her son Ikuto's death, which shocked all of the angels in heaven not being able to believe it, if anything they would have believed he would be a fallen, or voluntary leaver in heaven. His death was something no one had wanted or expected to happen to that trickster who would cause disturbance but had always made those around him laugh and enjoy things to the fullest. That day the angels cried for losing one of their own, their brother who was a troublesome fellow but well loved by everyone. As everyone gathered to remember the deceased angel, everyone shed tears all but one. That person was Souko as Nagi and Kuukai glanced her way as Gabriel was talking about the good and bad qualities of Ikuto, something's made others laugh as his mischiefs were remembered. Nagi and Kuukai, as well as Rima laughed with the others but in the two boys mind they were unsure of something. They didn't believe an angel could die, only got their soul disrupted and that they would be reborn as an angel. Then again they knew that Ikuto was a newborn and half-breed. They had no idea what could happen but if he was really dead they would not go against the word of god.

~A few days later~

In the heaven realm, Kuukai, Nagihiko and Rima were suddenly summoned for an assignment. One that seemed to have great importance, the boys hoped it had something to do with what happened to Ikuto but when they arrived in the summoning room, they lost their hopes. It didn't go unnoticed by God as he asked them, "Is there something you are worried about, that you need to ask?" The boys immediately looked at god shocked and nodded as they looked at each other. Of the two Nagihiko who was more calm replied, "We.. we wanted to know what really happened to Ikuto. He isn't really dead is he? His mother didn't even cry." Sighing God replied, "Indeed Souko didn't cry when she was in a crowd but she is Ikuto's mother and the one who received the news of his death. In short, her heart sealed the pain in order to not fall into anger and commit a sin." He paused to let them sink this information before he continued, "As for Ikuto, in Souko's wish he would be safe until he reawakens or reborn; you all know he is a half-breed. Your mission now is on earth, and I will have you go there, undercover in order to find three other half-breeds that have started to act up. Two are living peacefully but recently you might have felt the presence of one half-breed that is starting to drift into the darkness. You are to go there and observe them, if you can befriend them and find out if they are angels if they are, guide them to the correct choice." He finished as Nagihiko and Kuukai looked at each other surprised before they felt a dark jolt of energy coming from the human world. Shocked they nodded as they looked at Rima who only nodded at their new mission.

Nagi and Kuukai had been happy to hear that Ikuto was in a state of suspended animation, they didn't like the fact that they didn't know where he was as their new mission threw off any other questions they had. They also felt restless and didn't doubt god but the shred of darkness in their heart didn't disappear as their new mission distracted that darkness as their purpose for life was to bring light and their father's wishes which were also their wishes. If they had to find other half-breed angels, there was no doubt in their mind that they would have to kill if things didn't go well. It always saddened them when they lost people to the darkness but they helped them move in the right direction as they could. They of course couldn't pick for the person, as the all looked at each other they bowed and left the summoning room to prepare in order to head to earth. Nagihiko and Kuukai were slightly worried for that dark energy they had sensed earlier.

A few hours later, the trio were ready to descend to earth to complete their mission, one in which they would be known as fallen angels…

~A few days later in the human world~

It had been a few days since Utoki had returned to school and the entire school seemed to rejoice, as his class had a welcoming party that surprised the still recovering Utoki, the rest of the school however started to spread a rumor. A rumor that involved Utoki being called the king of the school, Samantha the queen, and a rumor about two new students joining the third years. Samantha being a year younger than Utoki, was a second year, meaning some of her classes were different from Utoki's. As Utoki entered his first class of the day he found a familiar face among his classmates. It was the green haired boy with glasses who stood up and approached him.

Utoki's Pov

I was had been nervous about returning to school when I was still not able to remember anyone. I had started to get more nightmares but near the end a woman, one that seemed so familiar with blond hair held me, and told me things were going to be alright. I sighed and worried as my eyes started to get clouded and I remembered the make-out me and my girl had which caused me to blush. I shook my head when I felt someone behind me as I turned to look I saw a familiar person, and I believe him to be my friend. "Kairi." I said as he smiled and raised his hand, "Morning Utoki, how are you today?" he asked me, "I'm fine, glad I am here. Hey is it true?" Nodding he replied, "Yeah, we have two new students entering our class, most likely girls." As he adjusted his glasses I grimaced, and sighed, he was about to tell me something else when the bell rang and our professor Nikaidou entered the room. He was an odd and very clumsy teacher but he did make the material we learned easy, even the homework was easy to follow despite being mad at assigning us a lot of work. I knew I could ask Kairi to help me, but I also seemed to know the material more than I had expected. When I had asked Samantha about this she said I was a really smart guy, but sometimes I found that ridiculous.

I was brought back by Nikaidou's voice, "Now class settle down and get to your seats. I doubt I have to say much but we have two new students joining us today, please come in." he said as I sighed and started to be bored, I was glad I could easily see outside of the classroom, I wasn't given a window seat but I wish I had to be imagining things like freedom out of boredom. I smiled to myself lightly remembering that after this I would get to see my girl and I didn't even pay attention to the two that had entered the room, or even paid notice to them at all. I did notice that dark aura of glares being aimed at the new students but I kept my head down and distracted as I looked at the history book and started to read. Yeah read, I didn't know why I hated to read but it was the only think I could do before I got up and left the room. Which would probably put Nikaidou in a mood that would have him give me a detention in order to lecture me on my abrupt behavior, not even me having the medical condition I have would be enough to get out of it.

I kept ignoring Nikaidou teaching as I kept reading the book and looked up to see the homework already on the board. Unlike my other teachers Nikaidou was the only one that left his homework assignments on the board before the class began. I sighed as I took out a notebook and started to do my English homework so I could slack off later or hang out my girlfriend's house. I chuckled to myself until an eraser was thrown at me, I moved slightly to the right and it missed me hitting the person behind me. I didn't bother to turn around as I heard him yell at me, "Utoki Tsukiyomi! Are you even paying attention in class?" I only nodded in response and continued to quietly work on my homework. I was glad that he didn't throw a fit like usual but you could always use his wife to throw him off. I chuckled lightly to myself when I recalled the first time a classmate had done that to scare him. It had only happened the second day I had returned to school, it was different and I felt like I belonged but at home I felt like I was being caged. I was probably being paranoid but the feelings I get from being in that house are always different and at times weird to me, letting out a sigh the bell rang signaling for the end of class. Nikaidou had reminded us about our homework, something I was halfway done with. As I packed my things I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I turned around I saw a pink haired girl with honey yellow eyes looking at me. Raising an eyebrow I asked, "What do you want?" the girl seemed taken aback when I asked that she smiled bitterly as she replied,_ "S-sorry I thought you were someone I had lost, since you look like him. Um, I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu." _Sighing I ignored her and grabbed my back pack, and what luck had played was more annoyance as she followed me. _"W-wait! Ikuto!"_ she said as I snapped at her and turned around, "MY NAME IS UTOKI! I'm not my father and if you want him so badly he's dead!" I yelled feeling irritated as I turned to leave not caring what the girls reaction was nor did I care.

Amu's Pov

Feeling someone nudge my side I opened my eyes that felt puffy and hurt slightly as I saw an emotionless Utau. Grimacing I was about to ask her what her problem when she spoke, _"There is a chance my brother may be reborn." _My eyes widened in shock as I sat up with something we demons aren't born with and would never thought we needed. For the first time in so many years I hoped, hoped that what Utau had told me was true. "Tell me more Utau!" I pleaded as she sighed and began to tell me that she had sensed something similar to Ikuto's power on earth, and there might have been a chance he had been reborn. Of course she wasn't certain since once a half-breed is dead their soul usually never returns or is reborn. I knew that Utau was right, I knew and despite that I had tortured Ikuto to the point that I had hoped his demonic self would come out, but that plan failed horrible. Getting off from my bed I turned to Utau, "This chance is better than nothing." I told her as she nodded and we both decided to head to her father in order to go to the human realm.

Heading to the demon palace so grand that many demons couldn't even come close to it depending on a demons power, level and sin. Of course the six kings that were below the King were able to enter the palace. The palace was a dark and eerie place, but it was home to many demons as our lord Tsukiyomi Aruto commanded us, despite his considered treason with an angel. Of course when Utau had been born most of the demons that despised the king were silenced with Utau's great strength and rise to power in the demon council. She was a ruthless demon, something I lacked until we met, and now we work as a team, even though at times we separate because we can't stand each other.

Walking down the black corridors with red carpet, we headed to the throne room, where the King was currently busy attending affairs of the dark council as usual. Opening the doors to the throne room, we saw the council men leaving as Aruto, who looked like Ikuto, except their hair style was different and their eyes too. We bowed as his unamused face had a slight smile, **"Amu, and my dear daughter what brings you here?" **he asked us. I looked at Utau who nodded and began to talk, _"I have ready informed you of what Amu and I did. Bringing my half-breed brother here, we failed making his demonic blood arise, in the end he died."_ Utau paused as Aruto sighed and nodded,** "Utau, if you fail once you will surely fail once more. Ikuto has indeed left this world. If what you both came to ask is to go to the human world I will only allow you three months. In that time you must bring back sinner's souls and a few half-breeds we have discovered. We are not sure if they are demonic or not, but if they are not you are allowed to kill them. As for anything related to Ikuto, I would advise you to give up, especially you Amu. I know you fell for my son but, he is now gone all that's left is the power he left behind that became scattered knowing those angels."** Aruto said as Amu glared and was about to say something when Utau stopped her. _"That's fine father, there was that possibility too."_ Utau replied as she looked at her father, and Amu reluctantly gave up but hoped she could meet the reincarnation of Ikuto if that possibility appeared. Nodding Aruto looked at the two and chuckled, **"be careful girls"** he said as he raised his hand and opened a portal to the dark night of the human world.

Walking through the portal we heard Aruto's distant voice, **"Don't fall in love, and if you do you may be betrayed. Remember you are demons not humans or angels.."** As his voice trailed off I muttered, "like I would fall in love again.. if Ikuto is really gone I never be able to love again." I heard Utau snicker as I glared at her, she didn't care because she was more of a demon than I. As we walked we saw a house a house that I knew would make a good shelter for us. We could easily use our powers to make it grand but knowing how humans are we didn't want to attract too much attention, at least not yet. Smiling to myself I grabbed Utau's arm and ran dragging her to the house that looked decent its light green paint outside looked uninhabitable, but to a demon anything could become home. Turning to look at Utau she nodded and raised her hand in order to scan for any humans nearby, or inside the house we were going to claim as our own. After a few minutes, she lowered her hand, _"No one is near or inside. This house is abandoned why don't we take it since it would be a pain to find another place to stay for the three months." _Utau replied as I smiled and headed inside the house and saw what needed to be fixed, using my dark magic I cleaned the house up and fixed it. The green walls outside had been changed to a darker green that seemed to hide well if this house was surrounded by trees. The inside walls were a yellow color, all but two rooms, Utau's room was painted with purple walls while mine were splashed with pink, black and white. Taking a break I saw the little furniture in the house but decided it was enough for the time we would be here. If anything we would bring our things from the underworld here. "Amu, we better get some rest. We need to enroll in school tomorrow morning and start my father's assignment." She said as I nodded and headed upstairs in this home that seemed to be a two story home with only a few rooms to it.

Once I entered my room, I saw the simple black bed in there. I raised my hand and cast a spell so I would have my real black queen sized bed with red and white satin covers. My three white pillows and one blue pillow were on the top of the covers. I ran to by bed and hugged my blue pillow, "Ikuto…..Ikuto….I love you…" I mumbled as my tears, the crimson tears I let out as my heart couldn't stop thinking of him, before long everything went black.

~In the morning~

I woke up with a start when Utau had slammed the door to my room open, _"AMU! HURRY UP! WE'LL BE LATE!" _she yelled as I groggily got up from my bed and changed into a pair of black capris with blue stripes on the side, a pair of black toms, and a white tank top along with a black chest open shirt. One last look at the mirror, I straightened my hair and hid anything that could show I was a demon as I headed down to the front of the door where my blond friend was waiting impatiently dressed in a pair of black shorts, and a white rank top and pair of black stiletto shoes. I sighed knowing that she was going to blow a fuse if we didn't leave in a few minutes as I ran to her, before I was thrown a pink and white backpack. "Hey!" I yelled at her as I closed my mouth, she was glaring at me angrily as she opened the door; I followed after her and closed the door. 'If only she wasn't my friend, if only she wasn't the underworlds princess…' I thought as I walked. No doubt we had to keep appearances by going to school since we looked like two seventeen year olds in high school, sighing I kept walking, "Hey Utau." I asked, _"What?"_

Normal Pov

As the two argued on their way to school, they were glad that they had a home to be in and not seek shelter like most demons did when they left the underworld, as they needed to live in the human world for only a few months. Meanwhile the group of angels that had descended from heaven were currently getting ready to head out as their caretaker, a human who believed in god's messages had given them refuge and a place to stay. Not only that the angels were all given an adoptive family that would be temporary while they lived in the human world for a year. The way they would live would be of the typical middle class families, which would help clear any suspicion if there were any in the future. As for today the angels were dressed in casual clothes or what they believed would be acceptable for the school they would be attending today. The had never really been to a school, they had always been taught by their families since their existence, so they were pretty much excited for a new experience that this world was going to give them.

As they headed out to Marriot Academy, an academy they suspected a hybrid may be in as they each wore a necklace that represented them, Kuukai a soccer ball necklace, Nagi a dance figure and Rima a clown necklace. They believed strongly in their mission and one another as they vowed never to lose another, not after losing a precious friend and brother that they still held strongly deep inside their beating heart. The pain they felt when his death was announced was something Kuukai and Nagihiko had kept inside letting only a few stray tears to fall. If they were to see the demons that caused Ikuto's death they hoped that it wouldn't come to it as they headed to school.

Yet, what the world and fate hadn't unfolded was that a new beginning and possibly a new war would begin. Treaties would be broken, deaths, souls and loves will be shattered, or will they? It will all depend on the angels and the demons now in the human world, if the scale of good and bad would tip or remain untouched. Of course no one would be able to stop the catastrophic or possibly the worst choices that would be taken, or will they? As new choices, new souls, lives and romance comes into play on both sides in order to see who could win or if new hybrids would be killed in order to save the balance and calamity of the peace now in place. Will it be a happy or chaotic ending? Will the heart win? Or will greed and lust destroy?

~A class later~

A commotion had occurred as soon as the popular Utoki was heard yelling to a new girl that the boys had their mind set in capturing except a few others that were able to resist her charm and that of the new girl. As a brunette watched from the sidelines he glared at the pink haired girl from the shadows, feeling his heart become seeded with hatred but shook those feelings as he turned around and headed to his class. Many of the girls that witnessed the scene felt bad for the new girl Amu, but knew that Utoki hated being compared to the hunk of a father he had, and there was no way he would betray Samantha the girl he loved. Smiling to themselves they were happy that Utoki had acted like that, it would have been different if he hadn't brushed the new girl aside, but the boys all had their thoughts mixed but sought the opportunity Utoki had unintentionally given them to their advantage to get close to Amu. Before any of the guys could approach her, the other girl a blond named Utau went up to her and slapped her as a sharp sound was heard. Gasps from the classroom and shocked expressions by anyone who witnessed what had just happened. Amu herself was shocked as the tears she had been letting out stopped when she was struck by her friend. Her cheek was pale before blowing into a bright red mark across her cheek where she had been struck by Utau. The next thing Amu knew she was being yelled at, "You stupid fool! Why do you think we came here!? There's no way a look alike is my brother! How pathetic are you!?" Amu looked down at the ground as she balled her fists tightly into a fist making her nails dig into her flesh to give her a wakeup call.

Standing up she wiped her tears and nodded at Utau, "You're right." She replied as she held her head high and headed back into the classroom to get her backpack before she headed to her next class. On the way to her next class she stopped momentarily before she was dragged off into the direction of her class. What she had seen seemed to break her heart, even if that boy was a look alike in her heart she felt, no she knew it was Ikuto. Shaking her head again the Amu entered her classroom, as she remembered what Utau had told her and making sure the image of that look alike kissing a girl passionately in the courtyard didn't bother her at all.

It only took three minutes for Utoki, and his girlfriend Samantha to enter into the classroom where a pair of golden eyes came face to face with sapphire blue ones. Looking down Amu sighed in slight sadness as he had entered with a girl, the same girl he had been kissing when she had entered the room with Utau, who was currently glaring at the Ikuto look-a-like. As soon as the couple took their seats the bell rang and the instructors entered the class to begin it with a lecture. Opening a red binding book open, the instructor looked at the class with her yellow eyes and smiled. "Okay class! It's math time, I hope you're ready for this." The professor named Jinxy responded as she passed out a single piece of paper that students had to write their name for attendance.

Turning her back to her students Jinxy started to explain the laws of sines, for problems. She explained the reason why if you had two angles and a side you could easily find the other side using the formula a/sinA= b/SinB= c/SinC to solve for the problem. Finding some confused faces she asked a few questions that her students certainly had about the lesson and she explained further as the confused and furrowed brows returned to a normal and knowing look.

Of course as classes were being instructed as normal a young man no older than eighteen looked at the school with a smirk. The young man's blue hair fluttered lightly in the wind as he gazed at the school with a mischievous look in his eyes. Taking a phone out he took a picture of the school before jumping off the school's walls and walked out of the school. "It's about time.." the boy said as he walked out, his voice being drifted in the wind. The wind began to change as he left as if signaling a change, a change that challenged the beginning of some and the current life of many.

?

"Hello? Yes.. I found the one I was looking for. Yes, Ikuto's body was confirmed, and the other boy seems.. yes. No, I will begin the game now." A voice spoke into a midnight blue phone that was shut off before the figure in the darkness vanished.

**(A/N: In case you're wondering their schedules it's below:**

Utoki's schedule: Period one 1English , 2Math,[Lunch] 3homeroom, 4Biology, P5E

Samanthas schedule: 1Biology, 2Math, [Lunch] 3English, 4homeroom,5 PE

Utau: English, Math,[Lunch] Biology, homeroom, PE

Amu's: English, Math, [Lunch] homeroom, PE, Biology

Nagi: Biology, English, [Lunch] PE, homeroom, Biology

Rima: Biology, English, [Lunch] PE, homeroom, Biology

Kuukai: Math, English, [Lunch] homeroom, Biology, PE **)**

Teachers: Nikaidou(English teacher), Yuukari (Biology), Gladine (P.E) and Jinxy(Math)

* * *

><p>Yuji: so.. how was it?<p>

Yoru: I want more, where do I come in with Miki!?

Yuji: -_-.. seriously.. wait your turn! sheesh.. and dad is dead..T^T

Yoru: O.o.. what!?

Yuji: bbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaa a(idiot/stupid/ fool, moron) didn't you read the story!?

Yoru: um... more like skimmed it..

Yuji: *facepalms* oh.. boy... anyways please R and R! With two reviews I will start the next chapter and My Cage will be updated soon.. I hope..with your help of course. Reviews and words of advice always help! :)

Yoru: -_-.. since when did you need support..

Miki: since she's single again..

Yuji:... *goes to cry in a corner*

Kaz and Takeru: Don't cry you have us? *Hugging Yuji*

Yuji: *is hugged* eh!? Wait Kaz you have skye!

Kaz: O.o.. d-don't..

Takeru: *chuckles* Yuji is mine.

Yuji: /..a-anyways please review!


End file.
